In recent years, network has become a very important means for communicating information in this so-called digitized world. Particularly, booming of the Internet and the associated telephone-based network has further facilitated the communication of personal information. Moreover, cellular phones have been popular worldwide due to its portability and inexpensive unit price as a communication device. In addition, latest available PDAs (personal digital assistants) having features of mass storage and powerful data processing are gaining popularity among consumers. As to short distance data communication by cellular phone, typically an infrared (IR) ray is utilized. In one configuration, data of e-card or phone book can be successfully communicated between two cellular phones as long as both cellular phones have the same IR transceiver and implement a common IR protocol.
It is readily understood that multifunctional and highly digitized cellular phones are the trend of today's market. Also, data types available in cellular phone are more diversified and storage space thereof has become even larger. Currently, there are some types of cellular phone capable of supporting multimedia data communication in which IR ray-based multimedia communication is effected.
However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, only a few number of data types are available in the frequently used IR ray-based multimedia communication. In a transmission process, first data is converted, decoded, and framed by a certain means. In view of above, the operation is quite inconvenient. Such inconvenience is even worse with respect to IR ray-based multimedia communication. Thus improvement exists in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.